Second Best
by Smokin'Girl
Summary: --Hiatus-- Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don’t read if you don’t like Slash. I know, sucky summary, but I promise it will be a good story, hopefully.
1. Default Chapter

"**Second Best"**

**Main Pairing: Hbk/ Bret Hart**

_**Summary: Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don't read if you don't like Slash. **_

Bret walked to the arena in the freezing cold, with a jacket hugging tightly onto him. It was the beginning of 1994, February to be exact and he stuck walking all the way to the arena all by himself. The only reason he has to walk was because he was rooming with Shawn Michaels, the self proclaimed Heart Break Kid, and being the brat that he is, he drove off without Bret, leaving him knowing that everyone else left as well.

Bret spotted the arena and broke out into a steady jog just to make it there, it was 7:30pm, the show was starting in an hour and he had to get ready before it started because he was on first.

"Damnit Michaels, what the hell is your problem? You ruined my whole schedule, I was supposed to be here an hour ago, but now I have to go there, shower because I've been running so much, then I have to get dressed, after that I promised my boyfriend that I would met him before the damn show started. Shawn is so dead!" Bret mumbled under his breath.

Bret made his way into the arena's back area. The first person he saw was his brother Owen, speaking to some of the female wrestlers of the WWF. When Owen saw Bret he excused himself and walked back over to him. Bret knew how Owen was slowly getting tired of the girls always speaking to him despite their knowledge that he had a fiancée who he loved very much, Owen preferred to call her his wife since their wedding was approaching fast.

"Hey Owen…" Bret said, attempting to catch his breath.

"Hey Bret, why are you all sweaty and out of breath?" Owen asked.

"That damn Shawn Michaels… He drove off without … me… after everyo- everyone left. I had to run all the way here." Bret described with his head plastered on his chest as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Poor you… your crush is giving you a hard time." Owen said, placing his hand on Bret's shoulder and sighing while shaking his head playfully.

Bret opened his mouth to say something but Owen spoke first.

"Don't say another word; I'm not in the mood to get in any arguments with you. My wife is here and I'm not talking to her irritates, bye." Owen then left going back around to another part of backstage.

Bret rolled his eyes and then began to walk, looking for his boyfriend. Who lived there in Calgary, somewhere near Owens fiancée, his name was Roger. He was about Bret's age and he was a little bit taller in height, his hair was brownish and his eyes were brownish as well, he was a bit skinnier than Bret, Bret kind of liked him.

Bret walked up to one of the camera men, who had just started setting up his camera at the time.

"Hey, have you seen my boyfriend around here anywhere?" Bret asked.

The camera man had to think about it for a while, but then he finally spoke. "He just went into Shawn Michaels… I mean he went into the locker room with Shawn Michaels." The camera man said. "But hey, maybe he went into Shawn Michaels too, they've been in there for a while."

Bret sighed with anger. He angrily stopped at the locker room nearly slamming open the door. When it was opened he saw his boyfriend first and then saw Shawn, it looked like they had just broken away from a kiss, he knew that for sure when he saw a huge hickey on Shawn's neck.

"What the hell is this?" Bret asked angrily.

Roger and Shawn turned sharply toward Bret. Roger placed a nervous smile on his face, and Shawn smirked cockily at Bret and began to put his shirt back on.

"Bret, this is not what it looks like." Roger said nervously.

Shawn continued to smirk and then he walked a few feet away from Roger. "Hi Bret, I'm glad you finally made it here."

"Shawn, what the heck is this? You leave me at the hotel room and then you try and sleep with my boyfriend." Bret yelled.

"Bret, I can explain, Shawn and I were just talking really close." Roger exclaimed.

"Talking really close, huh? You're such a liar! If you don't want to be with me you could've just said, you lying piece of shit." Bret yelled.

"Fine Bret, I didn't want to be with you anyways." Roger yelled.

"God, this is entertaining…" Shawn said, with a small giggle.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" Bret asked loudly.

"Don't yell at him." Roger yelled.

"Oh so now you're taking up for him?" Bret asked.

"Well, yeah, he did get me out of this stupid relationship…" Roger yelled.

"So what, do you like him now?" Bret asked.

"Yeah, yes I do…" Roger said.

Shawn pouted slightly. "What!" Shawn said confusingly.

"I like you, and I would love for you to be my new boyfriend." Roger said as walked closer to Shawn, placing his hands on Shawn's hands.

Shawn walked away from him with a frown on his face. "Umm, dude, I have a boyfriend, I thought we were just having a little fun, I didn't think you actually liked me." Shawn said. "Sorry, but I'm just not interested." Shawn placed his hand on Roger's shoulder and tauntingly pouted.

"How could you just make out with me, just now if you have a boyfriend?" Roger asked.

Shawn shrugged slightly. "I was bored…" Shawn said nervously with a slight shrug. Shawn then made his way out, not before he turned to Bret with a small pout on his face. "Bye Bret…" Shawn said tauntingly.

Bret kind of wanted to just yank Shawn up and slit his throat. He eventually changed his mind when he realized that he was supposed to be mad at somebody else. That's when Bret turned back to his slightly shocked, but at the same time guilty looking boyfriend. "Bye Roger…" Bret said as he turned around and walked away, he heard his boyfriend from behind him trying to apologize but he just didn't bother to stop and listen to him, he just kept on walking.

When Bret had made his way down the hall and far away from his new ex-boyfriend, he saw Shawn standing there with his friends, who at this time only consisted of Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Bret scowled at the little group of basic pimps and Shawn as their whore. Bret passed by them, catching a small whiff of Shawn's hair, which oddly smelled like strawberries. When Bret did look at Shawn's hair, it looked so soft and clean, not to mention so long. After what had just happened Bret wouldn't have loved nothing more than to pull that pretty hair right out of his skull. Bret decided not to do anything, he just walked away to get ready for the show tonight.

Bret entered his hotel room at 12:30 am, after the show had ended. Yet again he was without a ride because Shawn took the car early because he was on the show early. Bret angrily opened the door to the hotel that they were staying in, when he entered he hung up his baggy coat and gazed around the room, the first thing he saw was that Shawn was on the phone speaking to someone. He saw that the TV was on; displaying a cartoon that usually only came on in Canada. Bret also noticed that there was a huge case of Mnm's on the night stand and on more on the floor, along with a small cup of some alcoholic beverages. Shawn's eyes were red, he was obviously drunk. Bret shook his head and then rolled his eyes, he walked over to his bed, sitting down on it and then looked over to Shawn. Shawn looked up at Bret and then he rolled his eyes just as Bret had done to him earlier.

"Bye the way, thanks for the candy, I really appreciate it baby…" Shawn spoke into the phone, and then he put it on speaker, obviously to make Bret angry.

"No problem sweetie, I'd do anything for my perfect little boyfriend, as long as it makes him happy." Shawn's boyfriend said.

It almost made Bret sick to his stomach to hear Shawn having such a sweet boyfriend, sending him gifts and stuff, and all Shawn can do is go around and make out with other people's boyfriends. It seemed so unfit, Shawn was crazy and he was a drunk. And somehow he got the excellent boyfriend.

"Aww you're so sweet, I'm sorry I don't send you gifts or anything, I'm so busy and plus I don't know what to get you." Shawn said with a small smile on his face.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine. I just want you to continue to call me as much as you can, and I'll be okay with sending you as many presents as you want, I promise." Shawn's boyfriend said sweetly.

"Okay, I love you." Shawn said sweetly into the speaker on the phone.

"I love you too babe…" Shawn's boyfriend said, and then a loud bell rung into the phone. "My shifts starting, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Shawn said.

"Bye…" Shawn's boyfriend said and then he hung up the phone.

Shawn cut off the speakers on the phone, and then looked up at Bret and began to speak. "My boyfriends a construction worker." Shawn said almost proudly.

"A construction worker?" Bret asked kind of confusingly. "Let me get this straight, you're a wrestler and your boyfriends a construction worker?"

Shawn nodded slightly with a small smile on his face. "What does your boyfriend do?"

"What boyfriend?" Bret asked.

"You're boyfriend, the one who lives around here somewhere." Shawn slurred.

"No, you made out with him earlier and made him dump me." Bret said angrily. He had no idea that Shawn was a stupid drunk, he knew that he drunk everyday of the week, except for Sunday night's and all of Mondays, every other day he was one of the dumbest and yet most well-put-together drunks hat he had ever seen.

"Oh, I forgot all about that, well then what does your ex-boyfriend do?" Shawn asked.

"He doesn't do anything; I usually support him because I live with him." Bret said.

"I'm never going to support any of my boyfriends, I'll support myself and they'll support me." Shawn said as he reached down and grabbed his cup of most likely beer and sipping some of it.

"Shawn why are you trying to make small talk with me anyways?" Bret asked irritatingly.

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just bored out of my mind, and plus I just want you to know that I didn't know that that guy was your boyfriend. I don't even know his name."

"How do you not remember the name of the guy that just made out with a couple of hours ago?" Bret asked.

"I just didn't care to find out, besides, how is someone's name my business anyways?" Shawn asked in a drunken state.

Bret shrugged. It was kind of weird actually having a conversation with Shawn and not arguing, and he actually made some excellent points.

"Personally, Bret I think you should just play the field. Try having some big boy fun except for playing house with some crazy guy." Shawn said.

"I was not playing house, we were actually included in a serious relationship, a very strong relationship." Bret said, attempting to take up for himself and his EX boyfriend.

"Okay, whatever you say." Shawn said with a small smirk on his face. He then picked up his cup again, chugging it down quickly, to the point where it was completely gone, he then sat it down on the night stand followed by a long heavy sigh.

"How long have you been a drunk?" Bret asked smartly.

Shawn looked up at Bret at first his mouth was wide open with surprise, then that changed to a shirt laugh. "I'm not a drunk Bret; I like to drink is that so wrong?"

"Have you ever gotten liver disease before?" Bret asked.

"Nope, and I never will, because I don't drink heavy." Shawn said with a small smile on his face, as if he was amused by this conversation.

"But you've been drinking all night." Bret said.

"Okay, I promise not to drink anymore if you drink with me." Shawn said.

Bret rolled his eyes and then he grabbed for one of Shawn's beers. Shawn let him grab it while he smiled a little bit at Bret, it was more of a little lop-sided grin, but he smiled nonetheless.

When Bret took a sip of it, he coughed and then put down the drink almost immediately. "This stuff is so hot, why didn't you get ice or something?" Bret asked.

"I didn't feel like it. If you want some then get some, but I'm going to bed." Shawn said with a small frown on his face. Bret frowned slightly at Shawn again and then he sat back in his bed as he watched Shawn get all snuggly in his blanket. Shawn rapped himself up in the bed and then he fell asleep almost immediately. Bret kind of thought the kid had passed out instead, but he couldn't really tell. Bret continued to stare at him, he looked almost nice and innocent when he was sleeping. Very different from when he was awake; when he was awake he looked and acted as mean and evil as he wanted to.

Bret sighed slightly and brought the beer bottle to his lips again, the hotness of it really didn't bother him as much as it did before. Now he was just in deep thought of the day that he had just had. He and his boyfriend had broken up, Shawn was the one who basically broke them up and then Bret had his little bit conversation with Shawn and now he was sitting up in his bed drinking a warm beer and watching the same guy who had basically ruined his day sleep. Bret shook his head at how pathetic he was and how pathetic his day was. But now Bret was thinking of taking some of Shawn's advice and playing the field a little bit more. Then maybe he would find someone who would be much more faithful to Bret then his ex, and much much much more faithful to his then Shawn is to his boyfriend. Yeah, that's what he'll try to do, he'll start finding someone who is completely right for him.

**Well, that's the first chapter. **

**I know, it starts out a little slow, but I promise, it'll get much better!**


	2. A favor for Shawn

"**Second Best"**

**Main Pairing: HBK/ Bret Hart**

_**Summary: Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don't read if you don't like Slash.**_

_**Chapter two: A favor for Shawn **_

After Bret and Shawn had their little conversation, they did go right back to arguing like they were before the conversation, but Bret did like the conversation that they had. And he did try to get a new boyfriend; he played the field for a couple of weeks. He visited a couple of bars like sports bars and gay bars, and he couldn't find a single person who he clicked with. Although he did sleep with one, but he didn't really click with that person and that person didn't really click with Bret. So, sadly, Bret's ex-boyfriend had weaseled his way back into Bret's bed and then back into Bret's life. Bret didn't know how he some how managed that, but he knew that he was now in the same relationship all over again.

Bret sat in his hotel room with his visiting boyfriend Roger, they were watching TV. Bret wasn't very interested in what Roger was watching; he was busy reading a very interesting book. He didn't know what it was called or anything because he had borrowed it and that whole front page and cover was ripped out, he knew that it was an old book. Bret looked up from his book and looked over to his boyfriend, he rolled his eyes slightly, he didn't know why he took this guy back. He did love him to some extent, but he was getting sick of him. I mean, there he was, just sitting there watching TV, and he still annoyed Bret. It is kind of the same way that Bret and Shawn's relationship does, almost every move that Shawn made caused Bret to get pissed, Shawn never really noticed though. Anyways, back to Bret's little boyfriend, Bret thought that sometimes he was nice and a good person, but he doesn't know how to act when he is around people. Like one time when Bret took him to meet his parent's he made an absolute fool of himself and of Bret.

Roger looked over at Bret and curled up on him a little bit with a small smirk on his face. Bret smiled at him faintly. Then Roger rested his head on Bret's chest, and looked at Bret with a mischievous smirk on his face. Bret rolled his eyes as Roger began to run his fingers up Bret's shirt, then slowly attempting to unbutton his own shirt.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to read a book."

Roger pouted and then he placed his hand on  
Bret's knee, a small smile on his face. He found it rude that his own boyfriend didn't want to have sex with him, and he was having one of those horny days and he wanted his boyfriend to please him.

"Come on Bret, I really want to have sex today, why is it that you don't?"

Roger asked, as he playfully messed around with the buttons on his shirt.

"Well, I do want to, but I'm really interested in this book. I promise we can do it after I finish this chapter."

Bret said, rolling his eyes as he did earlier, and then he looked towards his boyfriend and sighed when he saw the pitiful look that he had on his face.

"Fine, but I'm going to make this as quick as possible so don't blame me if you don't get anything out of this."

Roger rolled his eyes and then he smiled a little bit at his boyfriend. He did wander whether or not Shawn was just really a sex machine. That's what he thought, and it was one of the only reasons why he asked him out in the first place, seriously. The guy was about to have sex with him within about an hour of actually meeting him. That was the kind of guy that he wanted, plus Shawn was very cute. But he guessed Bret was okay, but he wasn't exactly someone who liked having sex all the time, he was usually busy or wrapped up in his own stuff.

Roger and Bret began to kiss each other on the lips; Bret placed his hand on Rogers's neck while Roger laced his fingers inside of Bret's hair. Bret was kind of dull with the kiss at first. But eventually he began to get a little bit into it, that was when he began to think that he was finally about to have sex. Just as Bret had gotten on top of his boyfriend, and was really really starting to get into it they both heard a loud knock on the door. Bret rolled off of his boyfriend with a heavy sigh. Roger scooted from underneath Bret, he got off of the bed and opened the door, and much to Bret's displeasure it was Sunny.

She looked at Roger and rolled her eyes. She pushed pass him and walked over to Bret, a huge smile on her face. Everyone kind of knew about her little crush on Bret, even though he was gay, she still treated him as if he wasn't.

"Hey Bret, I just came to give you…" Sunny reaches into her pocket and pulls out two hockey tickets. "..These."

She says with a small smile on her face. Bret gazed at the tickets, he had really wanted to go to another hockey game, but he'd never found the time to order them, plus he never thought he would find such good seats. He smiled a little bit at her.

"How do you like them?" She asked with a smile. "I think you can invite anyone you want between now and two months from now."

"Cool, thanks a billion Sunny…" Bret said, he then looked over at his boyfriend, who had, what could possibly be the most evil glare that Bret had ever seen in his life. "Ummm…. Sunny, I'll get back toy our on who I'm going to be inviting later, okay."

She nodded sadly, not saying anything. She slowly walked out of the room. It hurt to have to basically turn her down all the time, but he just wasn't interested in her. He was barely interested in his own boyfriend, Bret smiled a little bit at his boyfriend, and his boyfriend only scowled at him, walking to the bed with his arms crossed. He sat down on the bed and glared at Bret angrily.

"You're not going you know.: He said with a tense voice.

Bret was taken aback. He really wanted to go to that game, it was supposed to be the best of the year, the play offs or something, and it was going to be in Canada. So Bret tried to draw his boyfriend attention from that to something else "Baby, lets get back to what we were doing…" Bret said with a small smile as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriends lips yet again. His plan seemed to be working perfectly because his boyfriend seemed to be enjoying and embracing everything that was happening. Just then they heard yet another knock at the door, they both sighed. Bret got up from where he was sitting and walked to the door again, he looked back at his boyfriend who was shaking his head a little. Bret figured that it was Sunny being a bad person again, but to his surprise it was Shawn Michaels.

Bret looked at Shawn with a very confused look on his face. What could he be doing here? Bret was confused the last time he really saw Shawn was when they shared a room. Bret shifted on the door and looked at Shawn with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Michaels, what are you doing here?" Bret asked.

"Vince wants to see us."

Shawn said, then he noticed Bret's boyfriend sitting on the bed with an angry and irritated glare on his face. Shawn looked confusingly at Roger and then he looked back at Bret with a pout on his face.

"What, uh, what is he doing here, I could've swore you guys broke up, like a month ago." Shawn said as he scratched his head confusingly.

Bret was about to reply but then his boyfriend walked up to Shawn glaring evilly at him. Shawn returned the glare with a very very bitchy stare, Bret watch the stare down with awe, along with a little fear. Being stuck in the cross fire of the two biggest bitches ever was just horrible. Bret continued to stare at the two men as they had stare down seeing exactly ho was going to break first. After a full minute of this madness with absolutely none blinking or making a single sound. Roger sighed, blinking hard to try to regain some moisture to his eyes. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, an angry look still on his face.

Shawn smirked as he watched Roger walked back to the bed, then he turned back to Bret with a small smile on his face.

"Anyways Bret, Vince needs us now!" Shawn yelled loudly, partly to annoy Bret and partly to annoy the heck out of Bret and partly to make sure that Bret's boyfriend heard him. "You can have fun with your boyfriend later; I'll only need you for a couple of minutes."

"Wait, what do you mean you're going to need me?" Bret asked as he scratched his head, he looked behind him and saw that his boyfriend was still staring angrily at Shawn, while Shawn was paying absolutely no attention to him.

"Well, ummm… I meant Vince will only need us for a couple of minutes." Shawn said with a small giggle in his voice, he tried to play hid comment off as a joke, but Bret knew that he meant what he said.

Bret nodded distantly as he looked at Shawn's nervous glance. He rarely saw this guy nervous. He wanted to laugh at him, but Shawn would destroy him if he even chuckled, so he held all of his emotions in at least until Shawn left the room.

"Okay, I'll see you in 5 minutes."

Shawn said with a small smile. Bret could see that Shawn's nervousness faded almost as soon as it came and his cocky grin came across his face. Bret then nodded at Shawn.

Shawn bit his top lip, and then he looked away from Bret and looked at Roger. He waved slightly at him and a cocky, and yet seductive look came across his face.

"Bye, bye Roger."

Shawn said, he walked away after that. Bret closed the door and then he looked back at his boyfriend and put a smile on his face. Roger rolled his eyes and then he laid down on the bed.

"Just wake me up when you get back."

Roger said with a sigh, he pulled the blanket over himself as he tried to fight his way to sleep. Bret rolled his eyes, then he grabbed his jacket, and left the room. He decided to take the stairs to get to the bar so that he could take up the whole 5 minutes.

By the time Bret reached the bar, he saw Shawn sitting at the table, he saw Shawn sitting at the table, but to his surprise he didn't see Vince, just the strangely attractive Shawn, or should he say the so attractive Shawn that he could put almost ever guy in the world and even some girls to shame. Bret confusingly stared at the table. Looking around for Vince but unfortunately he didn't see him anywhere.

Bret walked to the table that Shawn was sitting at, immediately catching Shawn's attention. Shawn smiled at him and then he saw the look of confusion on Bret's face.

"Okay Bret, let me explain, Vince wasn't the one who called us down here. I was the one who called us down here." Shawn said with an innocent grin.

"Okay… why'd you call me down here." Bret asked as he cocked to the side.

"Well, I'm trying to make my boyfriend jealous because he said that I was too spoiled for him, he said that we were going to have to break up. So I have to make him jealous, pretend you're my date."

Shawn pretty much demanded. Bret was a little confused, Shawn and his boyfriend seemed to be the perfect couple, Shawn was the drama queen and a huge brat, while his boyfriend was a pushover. But now they were breaking up. But Bret knew that Shawn wasn't a great boyfriend,, he wasn't even a good boyfriend, he went around making out with billions of people, and probably having sex with a few of them, thinking about all of that stuff it made Bret not even want to help him.

"Shawn, why do you have to do this? Why don't you charm him with your ever so humble attitude and personality?" Bret asked sarcastically.

Shawn frowned and then scratched his head. "Are you being sarcastic or do you really mean that?"

Bret looked at him and rolled his eyes, basically giving Shawn the answer he was looking for. Shawn shrugged, then he spotted his boyfriend. He looked at him wide-eyes, then he turned to Bret, latching two of his arms around on of Bret's really muscular ones.

"There he is…"

Shawn whispered into Bret's ear, with his head in the position behind Bret's head that it was in it looked like Shawn was kissing him on the cheek or on the upper part of his neck.

"Why'd you choose me to help you with your relationship troubles anyways?" Bret asked in a whisper.

Shawn sighed, rolling his eyes. He then looked up and noticed that his boyfriend wasn't looking at them.

"I choose you because my boyfriend knows me and he knows that I am just so messed up that I would get one of my friends to pretend to be my new boyfriend. And he knows all of my friends. But you see, he doesn't know you, so he wouldn't think I was lying at all, he'll really believe that I already have a new boyfriend." Shawn whispered into Bret's ear, in a hurry.

"Well, why don't you just—" Bret started but was cut off by Shawn, who grabbed his face and began to speak to him.

"He's looking this way…"

Shawn said quickly with a cute wink. Bret was about to say something else but he was shut-up by Shawn's lips crashing onto his. Bret stuck his tongue deep in Shawn's mouth just because he got so into it as soon as he felt those soft lips on his own. Shawn rapped his arms around Bret's neck and continued kissing him. Bret was really involved in this kissing thing, to be honest he didn't want to part himself from Shawn's lips, as much as he hated the guy, he had to admit, he was an amazing kisser.

"…Shawn…"

Bret heard the unidentified voice beside him, but he continued kissing Shawn. Then it seemed as is, just as the kiss had started, it had to end. Shawn pulled away, pretty much leaving Bret thirst for more, even though he didn't know that he did that, he took it as just a kiss, plus he wasn't really trying. Bret noticed that Shawn was looking at his ex-boyfriend mockingly.

"Oh, hi Henry. I'm just spending time with my new boyfriend, what have you been up to lately?"

Shawn asked with a smug grin on his face. Bret rolled his eyes, he might as well go along with it, if he didn't Shawn would kill him.

"Shawn, we just broke up…"

Mr. Henry said with a kind of broken voice. Bret kind of felt bad for the guy, he was a little bit taller than Shawn, he wasn't very fit, but he wasn't skinny… it was kind of hard to explain. He was obviously in his late 40s or so… Bret wanted to laugh; Shawn seemed like the kind of guy who would have someone similar to a Sugar Daddy.

" I know, you just didn't want to take care of me anymore, I get it…"

Shawn said, shrugging a little. Then he latched himself onto Bret's arm and gave him an innocent looking kiss on the cheek.

"Now I've found a new person to take care of me and he has loads of money."

Mr. Henry frowned and then crossed his arms across his chest.

"Shawn, I thought I was doing a very good job taking care of care. I use every bit of free money in my pay check just to buy you gifts and treat you better than anyone had ever treated their boyfriends. But all you did to thank me is make out with other guys and then you get with another person mere hours after we've broken up."

Mr. Henry said. Bret understood where he was coming from, Shawn did make out with billions of other people, he's seen him on a couple of occasions.

"But you said that all I had to do to thank you was call you. You need to learn to be more explicit with your instructions."

Shawn said innocently, trying to charm his boyfriend into taking him back. Bret looked at Shawn's ex-boyfriend and saw his face soften when Shawn winked at him. It sickened Bret to think that Shawn was stringing this guy along.

"Yeah, maybe I do need to be more explicit with my instructions."

Mr. Henry said and a soft smile appeared on his face shortly afterwards. Bret was so pissed off because of this, it made no sense, Shawn continuously cheats on this guy, and now he was about to take him back. Bret was not going to deal with that.

"Hey, you should not take this guy back, he's been cheating on you!" Bret yelled angrily. He didn't want to say all of these things about Shawn but he didn't think it was fair that Shawn was putting this guy through so much.

"What!" Mr. Henry asked.

"Don't listen to him Mr. Henry."

Shawn said while trying to allure him into not listening, which wasn't really working.

"Yes, listen to me, your so called boyfriend has been cheating on you. He was about to have sex with my boyfriend not so long ago just to make me angry. He must have slept with billions of other guys while you two were together. If you ask me, I think you should break up with him for good!"

Bret yelled. He didn't think that he would ever have an outburst like that; he wasn't usually a loud person. He looked over at Shawn, who had his head buried in his hands in embarrassment; he had only shed a couple of tears. Then he looked up at his boyfriend, small tears in his eyes. Mr. Henry looked uber angry.

"You now what, I think you're right, bye Shawn…"

Mr. Henry said obviously hurt. He gave one last look at Shawn, who still had a pleading look on his face, and then he walked out of the bar.

Shawn sighed as he watched him walk away. He brought the both of his hands to his eyes and wiped them harshly, which only made more tears come. When Mr. Henry was out of sight Shawn narrowed his eyes to Bret, giving him one of the bitchiest stares that Bret had ever seen. Bret felt a little uncomfortable; he didn't know what Shawn was going to do to him at this point. So he walked out of the bar as well, leaving Shawn there to wallow in his misery.


	3. Two Wine Breaks

"**Second Best"**

**Main Pairing: HBK/ Bret Hart**

_**Summary: Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don't read if you don't like Slash.**_

_**Chapter three: Two wine breaks**_

Ever since Bret had caused Shawn his entire relationship with his boyfriend, Shawn had been acting extremely bitchy towards him. Every time he saw him, he gave him that stare that could even scare one of those evil villains from all of the old super hero magazines. That is why Bret avoided Shawn as much as he possibly could, he tried not to speak to him unless it was wrestling related, and even then Shawn would attempt to make his life a living hell.

On this day in particular Bret was just getting back from visiting with his boyfriend. Now he was entering his hotel, and guess who he saw at the bar inside of the lobby! Shawn Michaels, and his little posy. They hadn't even noticed Bret, so Bret decided to try and sneak by them, he'd almost gotten by, but then someone stopped him.

"Hey Bret, have you decided who you're going to take to your hockey game yet?"

Sunny came and asked out of no where. Bret nervously turned to Shawn, Kevin and Scoot and saw that they were all looking at him with amused smiles on their faces. Bret then turned back to Sunny and sighed.

"Nope, I haven't quite decided yet, sorry…"

Bret said distantly as he looked back over to Shawn because he had heard Shawn's infectious laughter coming from behind him. It was addictive to Bret, whenever he heard it he just had t look over at Shawn because he always had different facial expressions on his face and Bret had just loved to see all of them. The funny thing is that when Bret had first met Shawn, judging by his appearance mostly his smile, Bret thought that Shawn was a nice guy. Well, of course he's found out that Shawn was nothing but a self-centered guy who uses his looks to get any and everything that he wanted.

"Oh, okay… so what are you up to?"

Sunny asked with a small smile on her face. She then brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Shawn frowned as he watched Bret talk to Sunny, Bret just pissed him off so much, he was such a big fat hypocrite. He had caused Shawn his relationship with his boyfriend. He was so predictable, and such a mean person. It was true, though, that in the beginning of Shawn's career, he had taken a small interest in Bret. But now he just wanted to ruin his life, in every way possible. And since Shawn decided that he had no heart, he was going to do whatever he wanted to Bret whenever he wanted without feeling a hint of guilt.

"Well, I just got back from visiting with me boyfriend…"

Bret said as he placed his hand on his nose, scratching it a little. Then he frowned when he started to think about the visit, it was so darned insane. They argued most of the time, about cheating, and the way that Roger was a control freak, and how they hated spending even a little bit of time together. The whole visit ended in a quick session of make-up sex. That was probably the only thing that Bret even liked about his boyfriend.

"Oh, did you guys have fun?" Sunny asked with a small frown on her face. Shawn couldn't help but chuckle slightly when he saw the disappointment in her face. She was such a pest, all she did was stalk around Bret, just because she liked him, but she failed to realize that the guy was not playing for her team. She was not going to let up until Bret actually told her that eh didn't want her, and he was going to have to be extra mean about it.

"Yeah, umm… can I talk to you later Sunny?" Bret asked, as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, umm sure… see you later." Sunny said, she walked away with a deep frown on her face. Bret kind of felt bad for her, she seemed do sad. But Bret was not going to lead her on, so he was going to have to let her down easily every time that she tried to move up on him or flirt with him.

At about tat time, Bret heard a whistle come from behind him. He closed his eyes and then turned around to see Shawn and his cronies smiling at him. Bret rolled his eyes and then turned fully around to them; he noticed that Shawn's smile had changed into a smirk. Bret also noticed that Shawn was wearing semi-tight jeans and a tight white t-shirt. It was fumy because off-stage Bret usually only saw Shawn in black, usually leather. And here he was wearing those light colors, he looked so much cuter, not just hot, but cute.

"Oh Bretty… come here please…"

Shawn said in the sweetest voice that he could muster up, he began to snap his fingers.

Bret rolled his eyes and walled over to Shawn and his crew. He looked at him with a clearly irritated look on his face.

"What!"

Bret said in a very rude/loud/scary tone that could make anyone shudder and all of Shawn's group were a little surprised at Bret's tone, and they had to jump. Shawn, on the other hand, stayed completely still and the smirk remained on his face.

"Bret, I've been meaning to talk to you about what took place about a week ago, when you said some very mean things about me to the man that I planned on spending the rest of his life with."

Shawn said, his arms rapped around his chest and that normal bitchy look on his face. Bret could see that Shawn was no where away from him and could seriously attack him right there.

Bret sighed and then rolled his eyes.

"What about it?"

Bret asked as he noticed that Shawn was slightly shifting in his seat.

"Well, I just want to ask you exactly why you felt the need to ruin something like that. I came to you and asked you one favor, just to pretend to be my boyfriend for a couple of minutes. You get a sexy sexy hot kiss out of me, I thought that would've been enough to keep you quiet… but no, not Bret… Bret just had to try and ruin my relationship, which you succeeded in 100... and I promise I'm going to get you back."

Shawn said angrily, his hands still crossed.

"Okay Michaels, your point is?"

Bret asked in a mocking tone.

Shawn uncrossed his arms and got up from where he was sitting, getting into Bret's face, although he was till near the bar.

"Well, my point is that I'm going to start getting you back now…"

With that said, Shawn grabbed a hold of his wine that was filled with that orange wine and he threw it onto Bret, soaking Bret in the orange liquid. Bret stumbled back a little and he was obviously about to charge at Shawn, but almost out of nowhere Bret's bother Owen held him back.

Shawn smirked and then turned back to his friends, he grabbed his friends small cup of what appeared to be vodka, chugged it all down, then left the lobby. Being followed by all of his friends, who had smirks on their faces as well. Bret began t wipe some of the wine away from his eyes, it was starting to burn badly. Then he snatched his arm away from his very bewildered brother, he started to angrily stomp away from his brother, Owen followed closely behind him.

"Hey Bret, what happened?"

Owen asked as he attempted to keep up with Bret and his quick walking speed.

"Nothing Owen, absolutely nothing."

Bret said angrily, he looked back and saw that his brother had stopped. So Bret went into the elevator, by himself, then he waved slightly to his brother and as the door were closing, Owen said this:

"If you want to talk about your little crush, you can always come to me."

Then the doors closer before Bret could get a word in to defend himself. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he was sick of Owen and all of his weirdo tendencies He always says stuff about Bret having some kind of crush on Shawn, which was totally not true. Shawn was way too pouty and annoying and he would bring way too much drama too the table, and Bret wanted more of a laid back life, with a more laid back guy.

Bret made his way into his hotel room, immediately going into the bathroom and taking a look at his eye that had gotten all Shawn's wine in it. He sighed in anger, he hoped that it wasn't infected at all. After that Bret took a shower to get all of that stuff off of him and then he sat down on his bed, biting down on his bottom lip. What kind of year was he going to have? Shawn was probably going to ruin his life, but sadly, the one thing that he just won't do is break Bret up with his boyfriend again…. Goodness, Bret didn't know what it was, but he HATED his boyfriend, their relationship just went so sour, and he didn't know what to do with himself anymore, that boyfriend of his was getting so freaking naggy and stupid. Bret was so sick of it, he feared that eventually he would end up killing his boyfriend if he pushed him too far, and Bret didn't want a criminal record, but he did want his boyfriend out of his life, but he really didn't want to break up with him. Bret chuckled lightly at the thought; Bret lay down on his bed, finally with a light hearted mood, despite what had just happened.

About two days later Bret was busy laying on the floor of his hotel room as he thought of what exactly had gotten him to that point. Vince had found out about his and Shawn's little spat, and punished them by making them share a hotel once again, only this time there were no other places to go if they got tired of each other. Just to make sure that they would end rooming together, Vince made them travel together too. Sadly though, when they had gotten there, there was only one room left, all the way up on the top floor, and there was only one bed. Shawn had taken the bed and gave Bret one pillow and a sheet to use, and Shawn kept the rest of the 5 pillows and two blankets and 2 sheets to himself.

Bret looked at the TV, Shawn had cut some random show on that neither he nor Bret knew the name of. Bret looked up at Shawn, who seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to Bret or the television. So Bret just quickly changed the channel to the news, when Shawn still paid no attention, Bret pouted in confusion. Then he stood up on his knees and looked to the bed and noticed that Shawn was reading a book or something… that was a surprise, he was a lot drinking something red, Bret was almost sure that it was some kind of alcoholic beverage, he rolled his eyes at the fact. Bret looked closer to the book that Shawn was reading, it was one of his favorites, he'd read it like a billion times when he was younger, but he hadn't read it lately. While Bret continued staring at the book, Shawn looked up and noticed what he was doing.

"What?"

Shawn asked as he moved up on the bed a little bit, obviously uncomfortably.

"…Nothing, I was just wondering, where did you get that book… it's one of my favorites."

Bret said, he sat up and crossed his legs, he continued looking at Shawn with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I like it too, but I've read it like a billion times… hey do you want it?"

Shawn asked, he held the book out to him and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Aren't you reading it?"

Bret asked. He knew he would've loved nothing more than to read that book; he really wanted to own it so that he can read it over and over again.

"Like I said, I've read it a billion times. I want to start on this book that I bought a couple of days ago when my god parents took me to Ecuador, it's all in Spanish."

Shawn said with a small giggle. Bret was a little take aback, Shawn was much smarter then he made himself out to be, usually he tells people that he hates reading stuff. Bu8t it seemed like he liked it a whole lot.

"How do you know Spanish?"

Bret asked, he brought his hand up to his head and scratched it while Shawn continued to laugh to himself.

"Spanish was my favorite class back when I was in high school and when I spent those two years in college. The when I started wrestling a few years ago, I continued taking classes. Now I can speak it, and read it almost fluently."

Shawn said, as he continued laughing for no reason.

"Why are you being so nice today?"

Bret asked with small frown, he was hoping that Shawn wasn't plotting to throw more of the wine on him.

"Well, my revenge on you is supposed to humiliate you… or ruin you. There's no way that I can humiliate you here in a hotel, and this was so short noticed I can't even think of a way to ruin you. And even if I did sometime in the middle of the night, I'm not going to because I don't feel like being a mean person today."

Shawn said with a small smile on his face. Bret nodded a little bit in relief, he took a long breath and then he spoke again.

"Well, can I have the book now Mr. Nice guy?"

Bret asked. Shawn nodded a little bit and then he picked up the book and threw it at Bret's shoulder. Bret kind of let it pass and then he picked up the book and rolled his eyes, turning his back to Shawn.

"Hey do you want some of this wine, I am not going to finish it by myself and I want it gone."

Shawn said with a small smile on his face, he slipped some of his hair back in a flirtatious manner, completely by accident.

"Sure, why not…"

Bret watched as Shawn poured him a small glass of wine, he looked so gorgeous to Bret. His lips were obviously a little red from the wine that he had been drinking, his bright blue eyes shined brightly because of the light reflecting off of the glass. Bret also noticed the definition of most of the features on Shawn's face. His cheeks and cheek bones looked like they had been sculpted by some of the best sculptors in the history of the universe, he noticed his lips again, which were in that same pout position that they were always in when he wasn't talking, and even then it looked kissable. And his nose reminded Bret of the rest of his body, it was a little long and it was skinny as hell, but it suited him well. Bret continued to stare at Shawn up until Shawn held out the glass to him. Bret gave him and thank you nod. This was when Bret began to daydream a little bit, completely by accident though, about Shawn and what it would be like if they were a couple of some sort.

**--Day dream—**

Bret sat down on the couch, reading a book, a new release about some kind of murder mystery of some sort. Bret loved Mystery books like these, but his husband Shawn was all about the romance novels. Bret was happy to be home for the night, he's just gotten back from a show. As Bret was reading he felt a pair of soft hand being placed on his shoulder, and began to massage them gently. Bret moaned and then looked up only to see his lovely husband staring at him, his long hair leaning down onto Bret.

"Hey babe…"

Bret said sweetly. Shawn smiled at him and then hopped over the couch and onto Bret's lap, Bret made something like a 'ugh' sound in pain, and then Shawn began to laugh at him, so Bret laughed right along with him.

"So baby, what are we up to today, I was thinking we stay in tonight and watch a movie or something, or something like that."

Shawn said with a small smirk on his face.

"That sound like a plan, but how about we drink some wine, have sex, take a bath and then watch a movie?"

Bret suggested, as he rubbed Shawn's back.

Shawn smiled brightly at Bret, and then rapped his arms around Bret's neck. Bret brought his hand to Shawn's forehead and rubbed it slightly with his thumb, accidentally pushing some of his hair out of his face as he did so.

"I'm so glad that we're married."

Shawn said with a small smile on his face, and then both Shawn and Bret leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

--End Daydream –

After Bret snapped out of his little trance quickly, he turned to Shawn, who was paying no attention to Bret; he was looking down to his book. Bret couldn't help but frown at his Shawn, that day dream freaked him out, he didn't want to think that he could end up with Shawn. But that day dream did seem quite refreshing, that was the kind of life that Bret wanted... Bret couldn't help but ask himself.

"Could I deal with waking up next to Shawn Michaels everyday?"

Bret asked himself in a soft whisper.

"What'd you say?"

Shawn asked,. he looked up from his book with a pout on his face.

"Ummm… nothing."

Bret said distantly, he turned around to Shawn. Shawn just rolled his eyes and then looked back to his book.

"Okay, but could you please shut your mouth, I'm trying to read?"

There's chapter 3!!!!!!!

Review please!


	4. Revenge is so sweet

"**Second Best"**

**Main Pairing: HBK/ Bret Hart**

_**Summary: Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don't read if you don't like Slash.**_

_**Chapter four: Revenge is so sweet**_

Bret walked into the locker room after a show, the first person he saw was his brother Owen. When Owen saw Bret he smiled and then immediately walked over to him, placing his hand on Bret's shoulder.

"Bret, I forgot to ask you something." Owen said.

Bret frowned and then crossed his arms across his chest. "So I don't get a 'hey Bret', or 'How was your day', or even a 'how are you feeling'?" Bret asked irritatingly, his arms remained crossed and he bit his bottom lip hard.

"Sorry but I have a lot of questions about the other day." Owen said with an energetic look on his face.

"What abut the other day, I don't recall doing anything recently, at least nothing interesting." Bret said, even though he knew exactly what Owen was referring to. He was talking about a week ago when Shawn and Bret shared a room; Owen was way too interested in Bret's love life.

"Don't you remember? You and Shawn, sharing a room, only one bed inside of the room."

Owen asked, trying his hardest ti break it all down for Bret.

"Okay bro, nothing happened."

Bret exclaimed, shaking his head left and right with an irritated look on his face.

"You're really going to keep all of this from me?"

Owen asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay… we didn't do anything but read."

Bret said truthfully.

"Is that all?"

Owen asked with a curios look on his face.

"Yes."

Owen rolled his eyes, then walked off. Bret chuckled lightly to himself, then he proceeded to go and take a shower. While he was showering he thought he'd heard someone come in, but he passed it off as win or something like that. After Bret was finished he stopped out from the shower and began putting his clothing on, he had only gotten his pants on when he heard a voice.

"Hey Bret…"

Shawn said from behind Bret. Bret immediately turned around to Shawn and saw that he'd just stepped out from the shower, his hair was dripping wet and stuck to the sides of his face and hs shoulder, and he only had a towel covering his happy place. Bret felt his pants tighten slightly, he didn't think Shawn had noticed, thank goodness.

"Shawn… I didn't see you come in."

Bret said turning his back toward Shawn so that he couldn't see his growing wood in his pants.

"Well I came in a little bit after you, I heard you singing."

Shawn said with a slight chuckle.

"You actually heard all of that?"

Bret asked, he tried to laugh, but he was embarrassed at the moment.

"Yeah, it was funny."

Shawn said nervously, rubbing onto his arm, while trying to hold the towel up.

"So, how's your book?"

Bret asked, trying his hardest to change the subject.

"It's gong great, it's really interesting."

Shawn said with a smile on his face, he brought his hand to his hair and flipped it back. That was about the time when Shawn noticed that he only had a towel on, in which he was subconsciously holding up, he immediately ran into shower again.

"I was wondering when you'd notice that."

Bret said, as he searched through his bag for a shirt. Bret knew that Shawn was kind of pretending to be nice just so that eventually he could trick Bret like he'd basically been planning to do since forever.

"Bret, could you hand me my bag please?"

Shawn asked. Bret was still taken aback by how polite Shawn was being; he actually asked Bret a question and used the word please afterwards. So just out of respect he handed Shawn his bag.

"Thank you…"

Shawn said, again, shocking the crap out of Bret. Bret had leady gotten his shirt on by the time Shawn had stepped out from behind that curtain with just about everything that needed to be on, on. The only thing out of order what a shirt with buttons on it, which he buttoned up wrong, He was running his fingers through his long hair in order to try and make sure that there were no tangles, which as usual, there weren't. "God, I have to get back to my hotel room asap and wash my hair, I haven't bothered with it since this morning." Shawn moped, as he continued to run his fingers through his long blond hair, Bret only rolled his eyes at that comment.

"How are you getting there?"

Bret asked, scratching his head slightly.

"I'm walking, it's not that far, probably about 2 miles or so."

Shawn said nonchalantly as he fiddled with the buttons that he just couldn't get to work.

"Bret could you help me with these buttons, I've never been good with them at all…"

Shawn said sadly, Bret rolled his eyes and walked over to Shawn. He thought he might as well have helped him out, if he didn't, Shawn would never get that thing completely on. He started with the bottom button, having to bend down slightly, up until he made it, almost, to the very top. He stopped at a point because Shawn asked him to.

"How's that? Better?"

Bret asked as if he was talking to a little child. He figured that since Shawn wanted to act like a child, the least Bret could do was treat him like one.

"Much better… so are you walking with me?"

Shawn asked as he struggled to get all of his hair from inside of his shirt.

"I'm going to take a cab, plus I don't feel like walking 2 miles with you, we're not even at the same hotel. Mine is further away from here then yours is."

Bret complained, despite all of Bret's protest Shawn remained unmoved, he scowled at Bret, then rapped his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Bret, you're really going to send me out there, to walk all by myself in this place. You know I can get mugged, and since I don't carry money I can get killed, and once you find ut you'll fell so bad."

Shawn said, his arms still crossed. Bret continued to protest, but in the end Shawn convinced Bret to walk with him, much to the delight of the both of them, the walk wasn't entirely long. On the way they stopped at a liquor store, Bret had absolutely no choice in the matter, Shawn had also some how suckered him into buying the crap too. But it wasn't a 100 bad thing because Bret was able to have a couple of drinks on the whole walk up there, and being drunk When they did get to the hotel, Shawn made Bret carry all of his stuff up the stairs to his room. Bret didn't know how Shawn managed to make him do this stuff all the time, but he was a snake and very persuasive. Anyways, Bret was shocked at how much energy this guy really had, no wonder he does all of those flips and crap in the ring, without breaking a single sweat. When they finally made it to Shawn's room, Bret handed Shawn his bags.

"Thanks Bret, you've been a huge help!"

Shawn said sweetly as he pretended that he was having trouble carrying everything.

"No problem… well I'll see you later."

Bret said grudgingly as he weakly held onto his gym bag, he was still a little tipsy.

"You can take a quick break here, drink some wine that you bought and just, I don't know, rest. Then when you're a little bit more relaxed we can call you a cab."

Shawn said, as he turned around and attempted to open his door.

As much as Bret wanted to say no because he still recalled that he didn't really like Shawn all , plus Shawn was still trying to get his revenge on Bret from a couple of things that happened a long time ago. But on the other hand Bret was very tired and he could do for another cup of cold wine, even though he was already drunk. So he had to accept the offer. When he did, Shawn pulled Bret inside and pulled his bag inside as well. Shawn gave Bret billions of huge cups of wine and vodka, and expected him to drink it. Bret did drink it, of course, just because it was nice and cold and he was tired from that long walk. After a while they started talking.

"So Bret, hows your lying cheating boyfriend?"

Shawn asked, with a smug look on his face.

"My boyfriend isn't all that much of a liar or a cheater, he's just hella mixed up. And we are happy."

Bret said, or in better word, lied. He knew that he wasn't 100 happy in his current relationship and neither was his boyfriend. They weren't right for each other, not even close.

"Yeah Bret, believe whatever you want to believe."

Shawn said, followed by a small giggle. He then took an innocent sip of his alcohol.

"Personally, I think you should get with someone ou can do so much better. Obviously you're only settling, and you honestly don't have to. I think you're really nice, and funny in a corny way."

Shawn said, half sincerely, Bret didn't notice he was only half sincere because he was still more drunk then he'd probably ever been. Leave it to Shawn to get everyone in the world drunk.

"Well thanks Michaels… I guess I have to compliment you now, huh?"

Bret asked and Shawn nodded, he had no idea what he was saying. He was so drunk, Shawn wasn't drunk yet, he had a high tolerance for that kind of stuff, so Bret knew that Shawn was going to be aware of everything , but that didn't stop his mouth from yapping it up.

"Okay, I think you are one of the sexiest, cutest and most well groomed guys that I know… did I mention sexiest"

Bret slurred, he still wasn't aware of what was going on, or what he had just said. Shawn smiled shyly at Bret, then he moved himself closer to his drinking buddy and innocently kissed him on the cheek then he smiled again.

"You know what sexy people like to do? They like to have a little bit of fun with people who call them sexy."

Shawn said in a whorrish kind of tone, Shawn then went to Bret's ear, or his sweet spot, and nibbled on it. Bret honestly couldn't control himself when he felt Shawn's little nibble; Shawn was as good at that kind of stuff that it was addictive. So when Shawn nibbled on Bret's ear Bret couldn't help but go wild, the mixture of pleasure and alcohol was dangerous, but Bret wasn't thinking at the time so he just swept Shawn up in a way and kissed him on the lips, everything after that was some what of a blur to Bret.

The next morning Bret woke up with a serious hangover, he grabbed onto his head and that's when he noticed that his shirt was off, then he noticed that his pants were off too. He only had a on a pair of slightly pulled down in the front boxers, he looked to the side and saw that someone was lying directly next tom him. He sighed when he figured out that it was Shawn Michaels, his head was resting on Bret's upper arm. Bret lifted the sheet slightly and saw that Shawn was like completely naked, he sighed, but couldn't help but sneak a couple of glances back at Shawn's nice little body, it was so petite and nice. Eventually Bret took his eyes off so that he could think about what had happened, he had to try to remember, but every chance that he tried to remember he flashed to what his boyfriend would think of what had just transpired.

Just then he felt Shawn stir slightly under him. He looked down at him and opened his eyes; he looked up at Bret and smiled.

"Hi Bret…"

Shawn said distantly, still smiling at him.

"What happened last night?"

Bret asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Just is obvious? God Bret, that was a drunken night for you, huh?"

Shawn said with a slight chuckle as he sat up in the bed.

"Shawn… don't you remember, I have a boyfriend, this is a disaster, he's going to kill me."

Bret said miserably slapping his hand on his head.

"How is he going to find out? It's not like we're going to tell him anytime soon."

Shawn said, ironically enough just as he said those word the door went wide open. Shawn had forgotten that he was an idiot and left his key outside of the door. In came Bret's boyfriend, Bret seemed to be in a state of paralyzing shock, but Shawn just looked at Roger and smirked a little.

"What the hell is this?"

Roger asked angrily as he walked fully into the room.

"It's… it's nothing Shawn and I… we umm…"

Bret tried to somehow come up with some kind of an excuse in this short amount of time. That's when Bret felt Shawn shift slightly in the bed, and then turn to Bret with a smile on his face.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

Shawn said as he forced a sheet that he had over himself, around his waist. Then he stood up and looked over at Roger and frowned at him, Roger held out his hand to Shawn and Shawn shook it.

"I'm really sorry that you had to find out about your cheating boyfriend this way."

Shawn said with a fake regretful tone in his voice that only Bret could decipher. "Shawn told me about what you guys did last night because he felt horrible about it, luckily this place is in driving distance from where I was. Now I'm here, seeing this, you right after you had sex with Vanilla wafer here."

Roger explained. Bret looked over at Shawn wide-eyed; Shawn returned the glance with a cocky smirk on his face.

"This is insane, Shawn you tricked me."

Bret said angrily, he wanted to get off of the bed but he just couldn't bring himself to do it out of anger and the possible pouncing Shawn.

"You can have the stupid keys to your house back."

Roger said grudgingly, he picked up Bret's pants and was about to stuff the keys inside of them when he saw Bret's hockey tickets. Bret's breath caught up in his throat and he began to feel nervous, he was going to stop carrying that thing around with him wherever he went. Roger looked menacingly at the ticket that he was holding. Bret was still a little bit too afraid to move, and that's when he saw his boyfriend drop Bret's pants and trek into the bathroom. And all that Bret heard was a loud flush. He knew exactly what had happened, he frowned horribly. Roger walked out of the bathroom, and smiled.

"Bye Shawn, bye Bret…"

Roger said, and then he turned a corner and left the room. Shawn watched him leave with his mouth basically open because he was surprised at what he had done to those tickets. Then Shawn turned back to Bret and saw how angry he was, it looked like he was slowly growing wrinkles. Shawn smiled innocently at Bret and then he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After a while of sitting there and processing what had just happened Bret got up and slipped on some of his clothes so that he would get to his hotel room and take his own shower.


	5. You know you want to

"**Second Best"**

**Main Pairing: HBK/ Bret Hart**

_**Summary: Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don't read if you don't like Slash.**_

_**Chapter five: You know you want to**_

Although, when Shawn did break Bret up with his boyfriend, he was upset. But now he was kind of relieved, he was like the happiest man on earth. He got to have sex, even though he didn't remember a single thing about it. He got to break up with the worst boyfriend that he ever had, the only depressing thing about it all was losing those tickets, and he couldn't even buy more they were all sold out, so now he was going to have to watch it on television like everyone else in his family had to. Anyways at the moment Bret was hanging out with his brother and future sister-in-law and all they were doing was teasing Shawn like crazy.

"Bret, you're going to have to admit it sooner or later.

Owen said, his arm rapped around his fiancée, Martha(I think).

"Admit what?"

Bret asked with an irritated voice.

"That you like Shawn."

Martha said mockingly, Bret only rolled his eyes at her comment, he didn't like the way the both of them were really exactly the same.

"I don't like that kid."

Bret said with his arms crossed.

"Yes you do Bret."

Owen said, crossing his arms across his chest attempting to mock his brother, getting an immediate giggle out of his fiancée.

"I can't like that kid, he's way too young and he's immature."

Bret said, knowing in his heart that Shawn wasn't exactly as immature as Bret was making it seem, but he was immature nonetheless. He was actually pretty laid back for his age, which at the time was only 28, he didn't make stupid jokes about people behind their backs… much… and he doesn't talk none stop about all of the people who had "banged" him.

"Shawn is not immature; he's more mature than me for sure…"

Owen remarked.

"I don't care, I don't like him."

Bret almost yelled out with anguish.

"Well why'd you sleep with him."

Martha asked slyly, while rapping her arms across her chest.

"I don't even remember whether or not we did anything, I woke up with a bad hangover, that's all I remember from that night."

Bret kind of mumbled, but loud enough for his brother and his fiancée to hear.

"Bret I have spoken to Shawn before, you guys have so much in common, not everything though, he's not as boring as you are, but other than that you guys are like perfect. You guys could have s much fun together talking about all of those boring books that you guys seem to like so much."

Owen said with a small smile on his face.

"Whatever you guys. Shawn and I will never be a real couple. I wouldn't even fling with that guy. It would be way to much to deal with."

Bret said honestly, although in the back of his head he knew that being with Shawn was a little bit more refreshing then being with his ex boyfriend, but not by much.

"Bret, you know you at least like him as a friend or something. Sometimes he's really nice to people, mostly when he's not around his friends."

Owen commented with a small smile on his face.

"So, my best advice for you would be to snatch him up before someone else does, which should be more sooner than later."

Martha said with a miniature smile on her face, basically the same one that Owen had on his. Bret rolled his eyes and buried his chin into his hand causing a frown to appear on his face.

"Bret you're going to be alone forever if you keep this attitude up."

Owen said with a play frown on his face, then he let out a chuckle and Martha did the same.

"I'm not going to be alone forever; I'm going to find someone soon, someone who isn't Shawn Michaels."

Bret said, putting the emphasis on the word 'not'. He pouted and sat back in his seat.

"Bret, that attitude is not healthy. You could at least try and date him, you guys could probably last a long time, maybe even get married soon."

Martha said, as she slipped a small portion of his hair behind her ear.

"I could just imagine myself at Shawn and Bret's wedding; it would be awesome if mom and dad actually like him."

Owen said, he laughed lightly an then he took his arm away from his fiancée and clenched his hands together.

"Mom and dad have never liked a single person, guy or girl. That either of us have had…"

Owen exclaimed, causing is fiancée to giggle lightly.

"I know they still strongly dislike me…"

Martha said nonchalantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If I introduce them to Shawn, they would hate him with a fiery passion. They already do from what I've been telling them about him lately. I'd feel bad for him if I ever introduced him to the rest of my family."

Bret said with a short stale laugh, while at the same time shaking his head.

"So you would actually introduce him to our parents, then?"

Owen asked with a sly smirk on his face, he had obviously tricked Bret into saying things that he normally wouldn't.

Bret was a little taken aback, he did actually basically say that one day he would introduce Shawn to his parents. He blushed and crossed his arms across his chest, sitting his back on the seat again.

"No, I wouldn't because there would never be a reason to because we will never date each other."

Bret yelled angrily, his arms tightly clenched to him.

"But Bret, he's absolutely everything that you told me that you want in a person…. Well almost everything."

Owen explained in a hurry.

"So what!"

Bret almost yelled out, he wasn't appreciating this third degree-like behavior.

"Come on Bret, stop being so stupid, Shawn's like a major hottie."

Martha said with a small chuckle, only getting a slight look from Owen.

"Bret the point is that you and Shawn are just about perfect for each other, when you're not fighting there aren't many people who don't see that connection between the two of you."

Owen said, now with a dead serious look on his face.

Bret only rolled his eyes at the two with a frown on his face; he let out a long steady sigh. Then he placed his hands on his knees and pulled himself up onto his feet.

"Bye you guys…"

After he breathed that out Bret left the room with a frown on his face.

After about 2 days of thinking about their conversation, Bret decided that his brother and sister in law were wrong. Shawn and him were way to different to ever have a compatible relationship, maybe sex, but other then that there seems to be no point. Bret ran into his rental car because of the rain. It was pouring down hard, and Bret really wanted to get back to his hotel room, rainy days always made him extremely tired.

After Bret got into the car he shut the door and rubbed his hands together because it wasn't only rain, it was that nasty freezing rain. Bret placed his key in the ignition. Then he cut on the heat and waited a little while for the car to get warm, after that he leaned up and was about to drive but that was before he heard a loud tap on his window. He looked over and saw that it was none other than Shawn Michaels. To be honest, Bret couldn't help but get a little turned on by the look of Shawn al wet.

"Bret can you roll down the window please?"

Shawn yelled from outside of the car. Bret sat there like he didn't hear him at first but eventually he reluctantly rolled down the window for Shawn, but only a little bit, enough so that Shawn's fingers could probably fit through. He could see Shawn's red nose and his hair that was sticking to his face.

"Bret, could you please give me a ride to my hotel room?"

Shawn asked with a strained voice. Bret wanted to roll up his window and drive off; he knew that Shawn would do something petty like that. But that's not the kind of guy that Bret was, he couldn't just leave a human being outside in the freezing rain, miles away from their hotel room, even if the human being was Shawn Michaels. Bret reached over to the door opener and opened it wide, allowing Shawn to step into the car.

Once Shawn got into the car he turned to Bret with a smile on his face/

"Thank you."

Shawn said, then he brought his hand down to his gym bag. Bret couldn't help but notice that they were shaking profusely, now he was glad that he didn't leave Shawn out there all by himself. He would've frozen to death.

A small frown appeared on Bret's face, he turned back to the road and began to drive again. During the beginning of the car ride, they didn't say a word to one another, they only stole a couple of glances at one another. But then the talkative one broke the silence.

"Bret…"

Shawn said in a loud but adorable voice.

Bret turned to Shawn and replied.

"Yes?"

"Umm… how have you been since that day that your boyfriend broke up with you?"

Shawn asked, the same low but light tone in his voice.

"I've actually been doing pretty damn good, that guy dumping me was probably the best thing to ever happen to me since I became a wrestler."

Bret said with a small chuckle.

A very smug smirk appeared on Shawn's face.

"Well, then I guess what I did was right then…"

Shawn said triumphantly.

"Actually, no it wasn't. I lost my hockey tickets because of you and your master skills at seducing people."

Bret said as he drove, making a dumb face as he did.

"But, you are rid of that boyfriend of your because of me."

Shawn said, he then pointed to himself using his thumb.

"Yeah you're right; my boyfriend dumped me because of probably the biggest whore I know."

Bret said while looking at Shawn angrily.

"You can't call me a whore Bret! You have absolutely no right!"

Shawn said angrily, then he rapped his arms across his chest with a pout on his face.

"Well, that's what you are, nothing but a whore. You went and got me drunk and then slept with me. That's a whore move for sure…"

Bret said angrily.

"Bret, I was going through severe emotional distress at the time, my boyfriend of nearly seven years dumped me, thanks to you, of course."

Shawn said angrily, kicking the floor of the car.

"That wasn't my fault. You were the one who was compulsively cheating on him. I was just warning him that his boyfriend was a man-whore."

Bret said furiously. He had no idea how conversations between him and Shawn could go from sweet to sour in a matter of minutes.

"Bret, where the hell do you get off calling me a man whore? I want to get out of this car now!"

Shawn yelled angrily, as he stomped again.

Bret turned to Shawn and began to yell.

"Fine! I don't give a crap; you're getting out at the next stop sign."

Bret said crossly, as he speed up his car in order to get to a red spot that he saw ahead of him. He figured it was a stop sign. Bret took another angry glance to Shawn, who seemed to be looking at something else that was in clear view Bret's sight wasn't great so he had no idea what Shawn was looking at.

"Bret... what's that red spot?"

Shawn asked, there was still a hint of irritation and anger in his voice but he was still concerned.

"It's a stop sign you genius…"

Bret said with a very clear irritation in his voice.

"No…no… it's a red Light.. From a… Bret watch out!"

Shawn yelled out his last words and grabbed on to Bret's arm.

"Watch out for what…"

Bret asked, then he turned back to the road and saw a huge garbage truck sitting there with a red light sitting steady in the back. He tried to bring his foot to his brakes but, his car ended up swerving and hitting the truck from the side, Shawn's side. Then everything went black for the both of them.

**I am so sorry that this took as long as it did. **

**But I promise you will be getting speedier updates from now on. **


	6. Ouch!

"**Second Best"**

**Main Pairing: HBK/ Bret Hart**

_**Summary: Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don't read if you don't like Slash.**_

_**Chapter six: Ouch!  
**_

Bret opened his eyes; all he could remember was seeing a look of panic on his face, then he remembered seeing a huge truck. Then slamming into it from the side, hard. Before he blacked out all he could hear was Shawn's sobbing and pained screaming, he seemed to be in a lot of pain. When Bret remembered all of this his eyes popped wide open; he was hoping to see Shawn standing there hopefully with only a couple of bumps and bruises, but unfortunately he only saw Owen and his fiancée.

"Oh my god Bret, you're awake… we were so worried about you!"

Owen said, placing his hand on Bret's arm, which caused Bret to bite his bottom lip in pain. Owen noticed that and immediately pulled away with an apologetic look on his face.

"Bret we were so worried, we thought you had gotten seriously injured or something, why weren't you paying attention to the road. You could've gotten you and Shawn killed."

Martha said to Bret in a slightly loud tone of voice. Bret was still drifting into consciousness, so he wasn't really listening to a word that was coming out of their mouths. His mind, at the moment, was set upon Shawn and what had happened to him. Bret attempted to move his legs, and thank god it worked. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, hoping off of it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Bret chill out! You just came out of a car accident."

Owen said, attempting to make Bret chill himself out.

"No, where's Shawn?"

Bret asked frantically. He watched as Owen and Martha looked at each other with amused looks on their faces. The kinds that made Bret want to hit them both, he only rolled his eyes at the two.

"Shawn is in a different room."

Owen said the same amused look on his face.

"Is he okay, is he badly hurt?"

Bret asked hysterically, trying his hardest at standing up again.

"He broke one of his legs. Lucky you only sprained your wrist."

Owen said, Bret looked down at his wrist and noticed that he had bandages on it. Then a deep frown came onto his face when he thought about Shawn barely being able to walk and Bret getting away with a sprained wrist, he had to tell Shawn, that he was sorry about what happened.

"Can I go see Shawn?"

Bret asked Owen and Martha, as he stood up again.

"Yeah, come on, we'll come with you…"

Owen said, helping Bret stand up straight. Then the three made their way to Shawn's room. When they entered they saw Shawn talking to Vince and some of his other friends. His eyes were glassy and his leg was propped up with a cast on it. When Bret, Owen and Martha walked into Shawn's room all of the people who were in the room turned to them, Bret bit down on his lip and Shawn was the first to say something, as usual.

"Bret! Are you okay?"

Shawn asked, looking at Bret with concern instilled in his eyes.

Bret nodded slightly, then he looked at Shawn's poor leg.

"Is your leg okay?"

Bret asked.

"It just feels a little numb right now, but it should be better in about a month, right Vince?"

Shawn asked, he looked up to Vince with a bit of confusion.

"Yes, but anyways, Bret. I've been meaning to speak to the both of you about just how I'm going to deal with your injuries. Now obviously Shawn's injury is much more serious then yours is, Bret. But I'm going to give the both of you the exact same amount of time off…"

Vince stated, both Bret and Shawn had a kind of…"why" look on their faces.

"I know you guys are confused but this is going to be less of a good thing and more of a punishment. I know that the reason why you two got into that car accident was because you guys were arguing at the same time. So I've decided that Bret you're going to be sent home in Canada, and Shawn will be coming with you."

Vince exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest and allowing a sly smirk to come across his face.

"What!"

Bret almost yelled out.

"Excuse me?"

Shawn spoke up as well.

"You heard me. I'm sick of you guys not getting along, and this is going to be my last attempt at trying to console this, and if this doesn't work… I'll tell you this; **one**of you is getting fired. "

Vince said slyly, wrapping his arms across his chest.

"Oh my gosh Vince, that is so unfair."

Shawn said as he hit his hand on his lap, which only caused him more pain.

"It's very fair; you guys are going to get along damn it. Bret I know you don't like Shawn, so you're going to have to help him out with his injury. And Shawn, I know you would hate spending a day in Canada, let alone 2 months."

Vince said with a small smirk on his face because of his self-satisfaction.

"Vince, this is crazy, Shawn and I get along every now and then, why do we have to push this?"

Bret asked, looking over at Shawn, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't want you two to kill each other; I can't be out of my two best wrestlers."

Vince said almost angrily.

"…But…"

Bret tried to speak up.

"Shhh…."

Vince said silently.

"Come on Vinny."

Shawn attempted talking, only to be immediately cut off by his boss. Shawn pouted and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. Vince then began to speak yet again.

"If you two want to keep your jobs then you'll do whatever the hell I say. You guys are going to have to heal together, regardless of how you feel about my decision, just try and make the best out of it."

Vince said, finally smiling.

Shawn looked up at Bret and immediately rolled his eyes and then he brought his eyes to his lap and pouted yet again, nor saying another word. Bret only frowned, and walked out of the room, in order to get enough alone time before he had to hang out with Shawn for 2 months.

Vince observed his work, and then let out a light chuckle. Then with a slight turn of the heel he walked out of the hospital room, leaving Shawn in the room with his friends. Shawn let out a light "humph." After Vince left the room and his friend began to try to console him.

About three days later Shawn was released from the hospital. They rode in the same car, being driven by Owen. Shawn was in the backseat; his leg was propped up only slightly by a couple fo pillows. Bret rode ion the front seat, rubbing his very uncomfortable feeling wrist until it stopped hurting.

Bret was defiantly not looking forward to having Shawn Michaels living in his home, it teed him off. He hated sharing a hotel room with that little drama queen, think about actually sharing his home. Shawn being in his home was a fate worse then death. Every time Bret looked behind him at that hot and yet super snobby kid who was sitting in the back seat and let out a heavy sigh, this was going to be a trip.

When they arrived there Owen had left both Bret and Shawn there. Bret rolled Shawn into the house in a wheelchair. Bret leaned down towards Shawn and began to speak.

"How do you like the place?"

Bret asked, he didn't really care as much as he should've initially but he did want Shawn to be a little comfortable while they were there.

Shawn looked around, examining the house. It looked so comfy and homey; the nice sized TV was placed under a family portrait. Shawn glanced over and saw a nice fireplace, as well as a huge rug placed near it. Everything just seemed like a nice home that was aching for a family to inhabit it. Shawn really liked the house, but he wasn't going to let Bret know that.

"Where do I sleep?"

Shawn asked, as he gently rubbed the handles of the wheel chair.

Bret rolled his eyes, he felt a little offended that Shawn didn't answer his question. But he didn't want to let Shawn know that he was offended so he just answered his question.

"You sleep here on the couch."

Bret said, sitting Shawn crunches on the couch.

"It's better this way, because when you get hungry you can just use these crunches to walk in the kitchen."

Bret added.

"No! I'm not sleeping on a couch. I want to sleep in your room because I'm sure it had a bed and bathroom and a family atmosphere."

Shawn said with a small smirk on his face.

"But Shawn, that's my room."

Bret said pitifully.

Shawn looked over at Bret with a sort of small smile on his face.

"Bur Bret, I'm the one who got his leg broken by you. You only have a sprained wrist and it's not fair that you get a big comfy bed while I have to sleep on a couch."

Now, Bret had no idea that it had happened or when it had happened, but Shawn some how convinced him to have his room. It seemed as if, immediately after Shawn was settled in Bret's room, he started to become a snob again. He made order after order.

"Bret! I'm hungry!"

Shawn yelled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Bret turned to Shaw with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you could've gotten it yourself if you slept on the couch, like I asked you to."

Bret said, in a 'duh' kind of tone.

Shawn rolled his eyes and then sighed heavily.

"Anyways, I want chicken, a baked potato, a banana and homemade bread."

Shawn said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Wait, what?"

Bret asked, he didn't know whether or not he had heard Shawn correctly.

"You heard me, let's get the food started!"

Shawn demanded as he leant back on the fluffy pillow.

"Shawn, I don't have any of there foods in my house."

Bret stated, he rapped his arms around his chest.

"Then go and buy it genius. I like my chicken grilled and don't undercook my bread, I want it super fluffy. My baked potato should be very soft, and I don't want anything on it.

After Shawn finished speaking, Bret only stared at him like he was an idiot. He didn't know how to grill chicken, and he didn't know how to bake bread. And baking a potato was going to be even harder. Goodness, Shawn was already asking too much.

Shawn looked up from his look with a confused look on his face, he sighed snobbishly.

"Chop chop!"

Shawn said, still looking at Bret, but he still didn't move so Shawn had to speak again.

"Quick, go go go."

Shawn yelled out in a high pitched tone. Bret ran out of the room and his car so that he could go to the store. When he did, Shawn leaned back in his bed, a small smirk on is face.

"Awesome."

About 35 minutes later Bret walked back into the house. With a huge bag of groceries. He hated to admit it, but Shawn was right to force him to go to the store, he had no food in that house. He and Shawn would've probably starved. Before Bret did start up with the cooking he went up the stairs to check on Shawn, he knew that Shawn couldn't walk but knowing him he probably already got himself into something.

Bret walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. The first thing he saw was, of course, Shawn. He heard Shawn's voice as well; he was obviously having a very important conversation on the phone. Bret didn't walk in at all; he just stood behind the door and eavesdropped.

"Oh come on Henry… why are you so upset about this?... None of that ever happened, Bret was lying, he hates me… I've never been unfaithful… yes I know… I know… but… but… would you just let me speak please! Oh my god, you know that was a mistake, I've apologized for that on so many occasions... goodness I'm trying to work this out with you, I thought you were trying to do the same thing with me… well you called here … so the only reason you called me was to see if I was okay after the car accident, and then yell at me?... I know but, I do still love you… please don't hang up…"

A couple of seconds later Bret heard his phone slam back onto the receiver and he heard a heavy sigh escape his lips. Bret didn't want to, but he kind of felt sorry for the kid, even though he knew that Shawn was the manipulative bad guy in the situation. Bret never really knew how sincere Shawn was when he said anything, so he didn't know if Shawn really loved the guy, all he knew was that Shawn was obviously hurting.

Bret walked into the room with a sympathetic look on his face. Shawn looked up at him, at first Bret could see the deep sadness in Shawn's eyes, but eventually they were replaced by his normal snobby look.

"What do you want?"

Shawn asked, crossing his arms across his chest as he always did. Bret was a little taken aback by Shawn's sudden mood change, it was either that or he could really hide his emotions well. Bret wanted to tease Shawn about his conversation on the phone, but that would be too mean, so he sighed and walked fully into the room.

"I just came back from the store, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm here and if you need anything just tell me."

Bret said thoughtfully, he was going to have to try to be nice.

"Good, I'm glad you made it without crashing your car."

Shawn said sarcastically, then he looked down into his lap with a pout on his face.

Bret wanted, desperately, to say something back to Shawn, he really really did. He wanted to yell at him and remind him that their car accident wasn't only Bret's fault. But he cut the kid some slack only because he knew that Shawn had just finished a very emotional phone conversation with his ex boyfriend, so he decided not to say a word, and he only forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well I'll defiantly get back up here and check on you a little bit later."

Bret said, the same forced smile sitting easy on his face, he then turned and was about to leave the room.

"Bret, wait!"

Shawn called out to him. When Bret turned back towards him, Shawn sighed loudly, he crossed his arms across his chest. He stared at Bret for a little while and then sighed again.

"I apologize for my rude remark. I'm not really having a stellar day."

Shawn said stubbornly, he leaned back onto his pillow afterwards. Bret nodded only slightly at Shawn's little apology. Then Shawn began to speak again.

"Bret, I usually like to shower before I eat dinner and I like to wash my hair. How do I do that with a broken leg?"

Shawn asked.

"Well, there's this kind of chair that you place in the shower. You sit on it and you shower. It's really easy, and lucky for you I own one."

Bret said with a small smile on his face. Shawn smiled too, the whole concept sounded cool to him.

"Can you put it in the bathroom for me?"

Shawn asked, he actually sounded pretty pleasant. Bret was happy with this mood change.

"Don't you see how easy it is to be nice to people for a change?"

Bret asked with a small smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Shawn asked with an obvious confused look on his face.

"I mean that its not hard to be nice once in a while. You're usually rude to me, and I'm usually downright mean to you. But you see, now that you're being nice to me I can be nice to you."

Bret explained as he began to get Shawn's new shower tool from his linen closet.

"Wow, when did you put that in there…? Anyways, the only reason that I'm being nice to you today is because I saw you behind the door listening to most of my phone call. And since I'm not exactly emotionally ready to tease you at the risk of you teasing me back and "accidentally" brining up that subject. So for the vast remainder of the day I most likely will be nice to you, at least until I'm back to my normal self, got it?

Shawn stated with a smile on his face.

Bret decided against saying anything back at the risk of possibly saying something that he would regret. So he just sucked it up and walked into the bathroom, he set up the bathroom chair thing. When Bret walked out from bathroom and looked at Shawn, who had that look on his face, as if he was going to say something. So Bret rapped his arms across his chest and frowned.

"What?"

Bret asked, while glaring at Shawn.

"I want ice cream."

Shawn said with a smile on his face.

"I don't have ice cream."

Bret said with anger in his voice.

"Well then, buy some."

Shawn stated, the snob is back.

"I just came back from the store."

Bret said almost weepingly.

"Well, you could go back right?"

Shawn said smartly.

Bret sighed loudly, then he turned away and began to go to the store… this was going to be a long couple of months.

**Okay guys, I can't give you guys a good excuse for taking so long this time. **

**I'm just lazy and slow. **


	7. Wait What?

"Second Best"

"**Second Best"**

**Main Pairing: HBK/ Bret Hart**

_**Summary: Will Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels find the complete right people for them, or will they just end up with the second best. Slash! Please don't read if you don't like Slash.**_

_**Chapter 7- Wait... What?  
**_

It had only been two weeks since Bret and Shawn had been forced to stay together, and Shawn was running Bret up a wall. He demanded everything every couple of minutes. Bret barely ever got a second to take a break; the only break he ever did get was when Shawn was whether sleeping or drunk. When he was sleeping he rarely ever woke up for exactly 8-9 hours. And when he was drunk he didn't eat anything, he just… drunk things. But today was so much different because Shawn was really packing on the chores and stuff on this day. Bret didn't know what his deal was; all he knew was that he was slowly getting tired of the Heart Break Kid.

"Bret!"

Shawn yelled loudly from Bret's room, he stomped his good leg on his bed lightly as he waited for Bret to come up. Now, Shawn's not stupid, he knew that he was driving Bret up and around the wall. But then again, he was nice; he was only going to ask Bret to do a few more things, like get him more alcohol and get his shower ready and stuff. After that Shawn swore to leave him alone for the rest o the day.

Bret laid his back on what was temporarily his bed for the first time in like nine million hours, when he heard Shawn's obnoxious screaming voice. Bret sighed loudly; he was honestly not in the mood for Shawn's mess. He rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. Bret really didn't like taking care of Mr. Demanding, at this point he wouldn't have cared if Vince would've fired him right then and there. Bret began to stomp all the way to Shawn's room. When Bret made it up there Shawn smiled at him. He waved slightly at him and then he rubbed his leg. Shawn knew that his leg was slowly getting better, and soon he'd be able to walk again and start rehabilitation.

"Bret, I've decided that t to take a shower and wash my hair. So you have to get all of that stuff ready, and I'm not using any of your disgusting shampoo. I want to use my own today, its name brand; it's in my bag waiting for you, sweetie." "

Shawn said with a small smile on his face. Adding the word sweetie at the end just to make Bret feel a little bit special, so that he would actually do what Shawn was asking.

"Why can't you try and do it yourself?"

Bret asked irritatingly, Shawn could try hopping on one foot, since it was almost completely healed he just had to work it out a little bit.

"Bret please, I'm not quite ready to start messing with me leg yet, its only been two weeks."

Shawn complained with a pout on his face and his arms crossed.

Bret rolled his eyes, and then he stomped into the bathroom. He was getting really tired of Shawn. He almost wanted to look Shawn up in a clock and leave him there until this whole paid vacation period was over. After Bret had gotten Shawn's bath ready, he walked back into the room and saw Shawn sitting there brushing his hair. Now, Bret never knew exactly how long his little roommates hair actually was, if he waited a couple more months it could actually stretch to his lower back, even though Bret doubted Shawn would let it get that long. Bret had some kind of unnatural urge to walk over there and brush that hair away from his face so that he could see the only sweet part of him, his eyes. But he didn't because he didn't want to give that skanky person any ideas.

"Shawn!"

Bret yelled to him with his arms crossed across his chest, he leaned on the wall near the door and waited for Shawn to acknowledge him. Shawn paid him not attention so Bret called him again. This time Shawn noticed he looked up and brushed his hair away from his face.

"Is my bath ready?"

Shawn asked, placing his brush on the night stand that was near him. Then he leaned up into a straighter sitting position as Bret nodded.

"Yeah, it's ready… do you need help getting into the bathtub?"

"I can use a little bit of help getting into bathroom."

Shawn said as he tried his luck twisting out of the bed so that his feet were hanging off of it. Bret nodded slightly, and then he walked over to Shawn with the wheel chair and helped him get inside of it. Then he rolled him into the chair into the bathroom. After that Shawn shooed him away.

About an hour later Shawn was out of the bathroom and ready to complete his non-day. Bret just kind of sat down on the bed, acting like he was waiting for the bathroom to dry up a little so that he could go in there and use it. But in reality he was watching Shawn brush his hair again, only this time is was wet and frizzing up slowly, so it was entertaining and at the same time adorable.

Shawn looked up when he noticed that Bret was looking at him. He smirked and then pushed his hand back toward his hair, pulling it back and into a tight tight tight ponytail, keeping it in with a wrist band. The only reason Shawn was doing this was to see whether or not Bret was going to continue looking at him, which he defiantly did. When Shawn finally made that realization, he leaned down a little bit in his bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Bret, can I ask you a question?"

Shawn asked with a small smile on his face.

Bret was kind of reluctant with letting Shawn ask him any stupid unnecessary questions, but he figured that was the least he could do since Shawn gave him the day off.

"…Sure…"

Bret answered halfheartedly, then he sat down on edge of his bed. He frowned a little bit and for Shawn to say something.

"Where did you meet your ex-boyfriend, you know, the one that I broke you up with twice?"

Shawn asked with a small and yet curious smile on his face. He tied his hands together for a hit and waited for Bret to respond. Bret frowned slightly; he had to really think about it. I mean it was over a year ago and Bret was old, he couldn't remember everything. Though, it did come to him eventually.

"I, ummm… I was inside of a restaurant that was meant to be VIP. He just walked in, security was about to escort him out. But I just told them that he was with me. We hit it off really quickly, we had dinner, we had a couple of drinks. Then we went back to my house and we did what most people do when they go back to 'the house'. Anyways, I'm not the kind of person who would sleep without someone and have no intention to be with them for a least a week. And we really started to like each other after a while and we just kind stayed a couple for a bit."

Bret said with a small smile on his face, he did kind of leave out of the fact that he didn't really like his boyfriend too much, which meant Shawn just barely did anything wrong.

"Well then, I'm really sorry I broke you two up. The first time was totally accidental, as for the second time, well…"

Shawn said innocently looking to the side with a small smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, I remember the second time was totally on purpose. Why'd you have to sleep with me though?"

Bret asked, he was kind of irritated that Shawn had seduced him. It was so stupid because Shawn somehow remembered it, but Bret didn't remember one thing about that night. He didn't remember what it felt like, he didn't remember if he was good, he didn't remember whether or not Shawn was good, it was so darn stressful.

"Do you remember whether or not I… was, you know… good?"

Bret asked nervously, he usually never asked anyone questions like that because he was very sure he was good. But, Shawn had to have had sex with like dozens of men by now, so he's been around the block. Who knows what's actually good for him.

"…Bret we didn't have sex, at all."

Shawn said with a small smile on his face, he shook his head from side-to-side, and then he leaned back a little bit on the bed post.

"…What do you mean we didn't have sex?"

Bret asked, he was flabbergasted. He'd lost his boyfriend and his hockey tickets! And he got absolutely no sex out of it! Shawn was about to respond to Bret's question. But Bret continued speaking.

"You were naked, I was only in my boxers. It's not possible that we didn't have sex!"

Bret yelled out, Shawn just smirked at Bret.

"Bret you have no idea how easy it is to take off all of your clothes, take off a good percentage of their clothes when they're passed out and then lay down in bed with someone. I just wanted to break you up with your boyfriend to get you back for breaking me up with my boyfriend, which I loved."

Shawn said, it was funny because his voice nearly broke off when he said the word loved. Bret was kind of curious about that, but he brushed it off.

"But you also caused me my hockey tickets, it's the World Cup for God's sake, and it was going to be right up in Montreal somewhere."

Bret said disappointingly, he then crossed his arms angrily. Just thinking about what could have been.

"You really want to go, where is it?"

Shawn asked with a small smile on his face.

"Its at the only arena, uptown. We don most of our shows up there, and they're going to covert it to a ice hockey arena. I had floor seats."

Bret said kind of despondently. He looked at Shawn, who had a small pout on his face.

"Well, when is it?"

Shawn asked, with a small smile on his face. Bret rolled his eyes.

"It's in about two weeks."

Bret replied with a small frown on his face, that's when he looked at Shawn, who seemed to be contemplating something. Bret wrinkled his eyebrows at him and then he sat up from his sort of crouching position. _God, _Bret thought, _Shawn is _pretty_ when he thinking about something really hard, he is unbelievably gorgeous to be a guy. _

"What are you thinking about?"

Bret asked, as he watched Shawn snap out of his little mind, his eyes widened for a bit and then he looked at Bret with those bright blue eyes and laughed lightly.

"Sorry, sometimes I just go off into my own little world. Well anyways Bret, you can go downstairs and start living your life and I'll just stay up here and read a book."

Shawn said with a small smile, he then reached over too the night stand and pulled up a small book. He smiled down at it and began to read, Bret couldn't see the title, but from the picture on the front Bret could tell that Shawn was ready some kind of a romance novel. After Bret was finished looking at the book, he walked out of the room, and went to "live" his life, which only includes sitting down on the couch and watching highlights from old Hockey Games.

**Okay, I know this is short and irritating and I know I've taken a while. But honestly this is the wrong school year to be doing anything. But I persevere. **


End file.
